Question: Simplify the following expression: ${7-3(-3y+5)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 7 {-3(}\gray{-3y+5}{)} $ $ 7 + {9y-15} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 9y + {7 - 15}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 9y {-8}$ The simplified expression is $9y-8$